Takeover, the Breaks Over
by avanaru16
Summary: Ba Sing Sa has been taken. The month long break for Aang and the gang has come to a stop. the element fire needs to be mastered as the commet nears. How will a blast from Aangs past help this ordeal?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Mmk so this is my first Avatar fanfic. Any comments would be awesome! So read and hopefully you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar... dang**

* * *

The young/old airbender walked from a local teashop on a calm evening as dusk was setting in. The day had been hard, for a certain search had, so far, been hopeless. The Calming cup of tea helped a bit, but not as much as hoped. To make things worst the waiter with a scar came running out and yelled "Hey you! The Avatar!"

Running away down the street, it was difficult from everyone just getting off work and heading home. Quickly scanning the crowd, the airbender found an alley and leaped over the crowd, hoping to hide.

Still running, Zuko spotted the leap and headed toward the dusk darkened alley. He knew the alley well. It was where Jin had led him to the fire fountain. Shaking his head, he focused back to the topic at hand, this was his chance! Turning the corner, he quickly grabbed the benders shoulder and announced, "I've got you now!" But when he pulled out of the alley into the lantern lit street, something was not right.

"You're not the Avatar!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I'd find that obvious, wouldn't you?" The young airbender girl shot back, shrugging from Zuko's grasp. It was true. There stood a girl, almost identical to Aang with similar clothing, arrows, and air staff, which she held in a fighting stance. She had brown, nearly strait hair, lightly pulled back into a ponytail with nose length bangs hanging off to the side.

"Well, from a distance you just looked.."

"A lot like the great Avatar, ya I know." The girl said cutting in, "I've heard it a lot lately. People thinking I was who I'm not. Who are you anyway?"

"Why should I tell you? You look like you're ready to kill me!" Zuko shot back pointing a finger. Just then a vague figure swooped down on Zuko beginning to scratch and paw at his face.

"Kiku! Stop," The girl yelled to her companion. "sorry I guess she was just trying to protect me."

Zuko with anger on his face, ready to blow thought _'Don't lose it Zuko! Whatever you do don't firebend.'_ Taking a deep breath he said, "I guess... its ok. But what is that?"

"She's a cat-hawk." The girl replied. Her cat-hawk looked like a normal grey tabby cat, but from her shoulders were a pair of grey and brown feathered wings, about a foot long wingspan on either side.

"By the way, my name's Akira, and yours?" Akira said as she put her staff behind her back.

"Lee," Zuko said flatly.

"Well Lee, I gotta go. I'll see you around." She said as her and Kiku flew into the darkening night.

* * *

**That was the prologue. Might not seem like much but it will, I think. PLEASE Review, all types appreciated A LOT! **


	2. Two Weeks Later

**Chapter 2: Two weeks later**

**Hello all of you readers! Now, after the prologue, the story takes place right where the writers left us in the dust... so here goes chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

Aang and the gang were on Appa flying southwest of Ba Sing Sa because of the recent takeover. _'Where the heck are we going to go?'_ Was a thought running through everyone's mind. 

"Could we stop sometime soon?" Toph announced. "I'd like to feel where we are!"

"She's right, we're all wore out and Appa should need a rest by now." Katara stated tiredly.

Sokka was steering Appa since Aang lay still, unconscious from Azula's last attack. Katara was constantly, maybe too constantly, tending to his wound to make sure it healed correctly.

"Yes, good idea. Sokka what do you think?" The king asked. But in return he heard a snore from atop Appa's head. Appa let out a roar, waking Sokka with a start.

"Ahh! The food, don't eat me!" Sokka yelled. He shook his head to wake himself up.

"Gee snoozles, you still amaze me about what your _talent_ can do for you!" Toph said. "By the way Sokka, LAND! Dusk is setting in and I'm starting to get sick."

"It looks like there's a cave going into the hill over there." Katara said pointing.

With a groan from Sokka, he steered Appa towards the base of the cave. Since the hippie cave, and with the Dai Li, Appa didn't set foot in the cave. Toph went first to feel for any vibrations of unwanted inhabitants. Once she waved ok, everyone headed in. Katara layed out Aangs things and lay him with Appa. The King clearly didn't really know what to do. Like he said, he had never been outside the palace. He and Basco just kind of sat as the others set up camp.

"Since it doesn't look like you have supplies," Sokka said referring to the king, "We'll go to the village about a mile off while the other two set up!" Basco let out a roar, "and you too Basco." Sokka less enthusiastic.

"So let me get this strait, so while Katara and I are here setting up, you get to go shopping?" Toph said with annoyance in her voice.

"We need guy time! Besides you two should stay and watch over Aang. We'll be back before it gets completely dark." Sokka replied. He honestly didn't want to go for supplies, but to see if his dad was still in the village. Conveniently, they settled be the village where his dad was staying, hopefully they'd be back by now.

Katara. His sister looked so shook up. She didn't even bother to put her hair back in her usual style. Sokka hated seeing sadness in her eyes. Her happiness depended on if Aang would pull through. She put every ounce of her healing powers into him during the flight. Well, when Sokka was awake!

So Sokka and the King, with Basco tagging along, headed for the village while the other two set up camp. "That is the weirdest animal I've ever seen! Just a bear... so weird!" Toph said throwing a couple logs in a pile.

* * *

In Ba Sing Sa.

Azula, TyLee, Mai, and Zuko were sitting in the battle tactics room, around the map table, contemplating what to do.

"I'm almost positive they'll be back soon to take back the city." Zuko stated.

"They… and that cute boomerang guy." Ty Lee said. Shockingly, Mai was happy now, since Zuko was there and safe from being put into prison. _'His hair is better this way.'_ She thought to herself, slightly smirking.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge their next move," Azula said. "I left quite a scratch on the Avatar. It had a huge effect. He'll be unconscious for the next day at least, even with that little waterbenders healing efforts. And how would they take the city back? They couldn't win before, and with fire nation soldiers under our command, how can they take it back?"

"Still we should keep an eye out." Mai said. She didn't want to be there at all. _'So dreadfully boring. How troublesome',_ as she'd put it.

"We should also put extra guards on our fuddy dutty uncle. He'll probably try to get away." Azula stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Zuko didn't agree but he nodded anyways.

"When, and if they attack, we'll be ready." Azula stated firmly with a smirk.

* * *

Sokka and the King could be seen coming up the faint path in the dense forest with Basco. Sokka had a somewhat sad look upon his face, and the king... looking completely different? 

Yes. He had more rural earth clothing with shades of olive and deep greens. He still had his spectacles that made him look like a scholar.

"News of Ba Sing Sa spread fast. Also news of the missing king. So that means he's going INCOGNITO!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly. Katara and Toph were sitting at the fire in the cave. Darkness had set in with clouds of a storm brewing.

"I see the young avatar has not awakened." The king said with concern.

"I wonder how long he'll be out." Sokka said as the new arrivals joined the others around the fire.

"We've been wondering the same thing," Katara said staring into the flames.

* * *

In Aangs Head

"Wh...where am I?" Aang said rubbing his head. He stood in complete darkness, as if in nothingness.

Suddenly he stood before the line of his past lives. "Avatar Aang, you have made a great sacrifice of the one you love." Said avatar Kyoshi.

"But you have just about given an even greater sacrifice, your life." Roku began "Even though it was a wise solution to go into the avatar state, it still almost cost you your life. Which would mean the avatar chain would cease to exist."

"Now we see the water tribe girl with sorrow about her."

"Don't let yourself go. The fate of the avatars is about you Aang. Even though you gave up love, you didn't give up love entirely. Love is a light you can find in the darkest places. Without it, the world would be lost."

"So you're saying I can still have feelings for Katara?" Aang asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, but you need to understand it isn't of utmost importance. The avatar state is quite complex and took me nearly 3 years to master. You have but maybe two months. The tides have changed. The two nations, earth and water, need to combine as one to have any hope to win this war.

"How are we supposed to do that? The four of us, we're just kids, how can we convince all those people?" Aang said.

"You have a new member, a strong member. The king of Ba Sing Sa has come along. He can influence many, even though he was just a figurehead. How do you think he became king?" Roku said with a slight laugh.

"Heh, I suppose your right." Aang replied.

"Now I let you go, I just say this; you are not alone..."

* * *

The group jumped as a boom of thunder shook the cave. Rain was pouring outside with such rage as the earsplitting thunder followed the sudden lightning. Even Appa was now in the cave with Momo cowering from the booming outside. 

"Ugh! When will this rain let up?" Sokka shouted in protest. It was getting cooler from the storm, and it was late so everyone was irritable.

"Hey it's not that bad for you!" Toph said, "The vibrations from the thunder are like a deafening roar."

A stir came from the limp figure on one of Appa's six legs. "Aang!" Katara said rushing over, hoping his eyes would flutter open.

"What's that?" the king exclaimed, pointing to the shadowy figures outside the cave, coming closer in the storm. Katara stood in a fighting stance. Sokka stood, boomerang at hand. But just as the figure was a step from entering, it fell in through the wall of rain into the cave, along with an animal beside it.

"It's... just a girl." Sokka said as he lowered his boomerang. Momo leapt over to the limp animal. Sniffing it, the eyes fluttered open and looked at Momo. They held eye contact as the others just stared in uber confusion. Then the animal stood.

"What kind of animal is it?" The King asked, "It looks like some kind of bird, cat, something."

The cat skipped over to Toph and rubbed up against her leg purring. Petting it, she could feel the wings that protruded from the shoulders. "I'm pretty sure it's a cat-hawk. I've only seen one once when I was small. They are rare because they're from the air nation."

"Well that'd explain why Momo reacted the way he did." Katara said sitting at the fire.

"I don't think that's the only reason," Sokka said as he knelt brushing the hair from the girls face. He picked up the limp figure and layed her on a blanket that was layed beside the fire. "I think she's an airbender. She has identical arrow markings. I mean, look at her clothing!" The girls clothing was the same as Aangs. The only difference was instead of the pants, she had the same boots with what seemed like brown leggings tucked into the boots with a yellow knee length skirt.

"But that's insane! According to legend, Aang is the last airbender. Wouldn't we have seen her at the temple? Besides how would she get around?" Katara said.

"Katara, don't you see? This may be a good thing! Who cares why or what, besides... she has an air staff, her cat-hawk thing and herself could fly." Sokka said matter-of-factly.

"You guys! Katara, I can't feel her breathing," Toph exclaimed pointing. Katara ran over and bended out water from her pouch.

"She seems to be fine, nothing seems wrong, but your right Toph, she's not breathing. But she's still alive, I wonder what..."

"It's called Aeiro breathing," Aang said standing behind with shock and confusion covering his face.

* * *

**There is chapter two. I had a lot of fun with this chapter... yada yada wooooo! Ha-ha, well please let me know what you think!**


	3. Awaken

**Chapter 3: Awaken**

**Happy Easter to all! Haha, today is Easter as I post the next chapter... enjoy!**

* * *

_I've gotta run, _Akira thought as she made her way to the outside gates of the city, the fire nation soldiers hot on her heels. _Just a little further. _As she ran, her fellow cat-hawk, Kiku, flew just above her head. Akira would have joined her in flight, but she didn't have her glider. It had been hidden from her when they tried to capture her, but she knew right where it was. Just a little farther.

Earlier that day, she just had been taking a stroll through the streets, looking for a bite to eat. She was in the middle ring of the city as she watched younger kids just playing around. How could the monks think this place was so different? But then again, they seperated people by their social rank. Poor, middle wage, and rich. Besides that, everyone here in the middle ring was kind to everyone. Best of all, no fire nation. She had come to the city to escape the war. She hated it and wished it would end... soon. But also she was searching...

Just as she turned a corner, a shiver ran down her spine as she came upon the sight in front of her. There, staring right back were the three witches, her enemy, fire nation. There was the group leader, in complete red with jet black hair held in a bun with bangs on either side, otherwise known as Princess Azula of the Firenation. With here was the flexible Ty Lee and the quick-on-her-feet Mai. Her enemy that clearly saw her as soon as she turned the corner.

As she turned to run, there stood someone who looked so familiar. But she couldn't put finger on it. Aha! It was that tea shop kid with the scar. "I guess you're just who I thought you were when I first saw you." He said through gritted teeth as he grabbed her wrists. Before she could react, Ty Lee had hit her once on each arm blocking her chi flow, and swiftly took her glider.

"Kiku!" She yelled to her companion, who went after Ty Lee. Then with a kick in the shin to 'Lee', Akira ran as she slowly regained control of her arms. Then she saw two blades zip past her from Mai. She stopped abruptly turning a corner to find a dead end, "Crud," she muttered under her breath as she turned to face her opponent.

"You have tried to get away little girl, but you've reached your end." Azula stated with a smirk, as Zuko(Lee) and Mai accompanied her on either side. Her arms were back in control. "But you won't get away like the other airbender."

"Lee, so you were a spy or what?" She shot at the kid with a scar. Zuko smirked and shot a blast at Akira, which she dodged to her left. Then he shot to the right, as if to keep her moving, tireing her in the process.

"Well, I guess you could say that," He shouted still blasting. "From now on you should know me as Prince Zuko." Saying those last two words, he shot two blasts on either side, hitting Akira's left hand. She crouched down clutching her arm as she tried to hold back tears. It hurt so bad, and it was like she was caught between a rock in a crawlspace... or in this case, a wall and fire nation. Standing, she looked them in the eye trying to decipher their next move in their eyes.

Then she jumped. She jumped as high as she could into the sky. Then, as she flipped forward to position herself, she decended at a dive into the earth below her feet. Fear and confusion filled the three fire nations faces as they watched the air bender plummett towards the earth, head first. Just as they knew she was done for, it was like the earth moved just for her, and she dissapeared into the earth.

They stood there for a second, bewildered. An airbender she was, but how could she... their thoughts were corrupted when they heard what seemed to be crumbling rock and turned to see the girl, running in the opposite direction, her animal companion joining up with her.

So she ran with Kiku showing the way. Turning a corner, she saw her glider setting against the wall, Ty Lee nowhere to be seen. She grabbed her staff and took flight. She flew, she didn't know where she was going to go, just go away from where she thought was safe.

Later on, the storm was dragging on as she tried to bend the wind around her. Memories flooded back as she thought back to that horrible night, when she was going across the sea long ago, trying to reach out, to bring a fellow bender back home. Just then lightning ripped through the sky nearby and sent a blasting gust her way. Before Akira knew it, she was falling, falling through the blackness of night towards the tree's below.

She tried to bend the air around her as she fell, but she didn't know which way was up. She hit the tree tops, which were at least better than hard ground. As she tangled through the branches as she fell, she focused on finding the ground below. Once she spotted the ground below, she used all her remaining energy to make it so she didn't hit with full force. When she landed, she found Kiku standing beside her, not nearly as shaken up.

She walked on and up the hill, through the trees, until she finally reached a cave, exhausted and tired, her hand burning in pain, she fell into the cave as her conciousness left her...

* * *

Coming back to herself, Akira could hear mumbling, as blurred as her sight as she rubbed her head as she tried to sit up, "Wh... where am I." She managed to get out as her eyes came to focus. In the cave with her, she saw two water nation, maybe in their teens, an earth nation girl, who seemed blind, and an airbender... _WAIT A MINUTE!_ she thought to herself shaking her head more frantically, she HAD to be dreaming, or something close.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" the earthbender said now kneeling beside her. Was she _really_ blind? Or was it just a trick of the eye?

"Um... three?" She said sitting up fully.

"Really? I have no idea." she replied. Ok, so she was blind, but without a stick or cane? Weird. Ha! Ya it was weird, now before her she saw a bear... just a bear... and was that... yes, the King of Ba Sing Sa? Yup, dreaming. Leaning back on her hands, a shot of pain shot through her left hand.

"Ouch!" She yelped clutching her hand. _Nope, not dreaming, this was all too real._

"Here, let me help." The water nation girl said as she pulled water out of her pouch. She held Akira's hand as the pain seemed to be sucked out of her as it healed before her eyes. "That should help, by the way I'm Katara, and this is Toph." the waterbender, Katara, said gesturing to the earth girl beside her.

"I'm... I'm Akira," She said as she tried to stand. She stumbled but the airbender caught her, her hand slung over his shoulder. Complete shock covered her face as she recognized the face of the boy beside her. Her eyes grew as shock and confusion filled her face.

"Akira? Is that you?" Aang said, mirroring her shaken expression. Everyone else's eyes grew as big as Momo's. Aang pulled Akira over to a sitting-rock by the fire.

Sokka, who had been standing with his jaw to the floor since Aang had awoken, finally spoke, "So your... and .." He tried to get out, frustrated, he grabbed his head and yelled, "Would someone explain to me whats going on?" _Was this kid insane? Or did he get his hands on some of the 'cactus juice' I heard about around town. _Akira thought watching him go at it with his questions as she learned to just channel out his noise.

"Sorry Akira, this is my brother Sokka. He can be a little crazy sometimes." Katara said sitting on the other side of Aang at the fire. "But hey, how do you two know each other?"

"Well, we're twins." Aang said looking towards Akira.

"We both just kind of appeared at Gyatso's door when we were babies, you told them about Gyatso right?" Akira continued onto Aang's story.

"Ya," He replied to Akira then continued, "We grew up, I guess looking alike through everyones eye's but out own."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," Toph said. "If you two are twins, wouldn't that mean that you both are the Avatar?"

"That's what we thought when they told us, but as Aang and I were finishing up an airbending session with Gyatso, we had been in a big argument that morning, Aang and I." Akira stated, "We were yelling and as I threw my arms down... the earth moved leaving two holes under my hands."

"This is all weird to me, " Sokka said in a calmer voice, "I'm just going to go to sleep where _somethings_ make sense to me."

"You mean you and your little food friends that eat you alive!" Toph shouted mimicking his hand gesture from the day he told them of the dream. Everyone laughed except Sokka.

"Hey! How did you find that out?" He shouted.

"Oh, we girls have our ways." Katara said. Now the rest of the newly formed gang sat at the fire, as the rain was just more than a drizzle. Momo curled around Aangs neck. Kiku curled in a ball in Akira's lap. Basco had layed behind the King who also sat in the little cirle around the fire. Aang's mood seemed to have uplifted a little more than usual at his sisters unexpected arrival, but everyone else was a little 'iffy' about her. She seemed nice, and she was the other Avatar. But still...

"So, Akira, what elements have you mastered?" The King asked. Secretly, he didn't like the whole concept of 'roughing' it out in the middle of nowhere, out of the confort of the castle. He wanted all the protection he could get!

"Well, I've got air mastered, along with Earth, but I'm getting slowly better with water. I don't even want to bother with Fire. No one would want to teach me. I don't exactly decide to go to the fire nation and be like 'Hey! Teach me what you know about fire!'." She said, "What do you know Aang?"

"I've got water, earth, and air down. I agree on the whole anti-firenation thing." Aang replied.

"I don't mean to be all nosy, but how can you be alive? It's been almost what, 100 years! And yet you sit before me, same as Aang." Katara asked. This was very suspicious to her, sure Aang had survived, but he had the ice globe thing going for him. The airnation had been attacked and even the toughest of Air nomads had been wiped out.

"Well... I don't know if Aang's told you, but he kind of decided to run away one night." This served as no new news, so Akira continued, "Gyatso came running to me, telling me he had gone, so at instinct I went after him. There was a bad storm, and I lost control and fell to the sea. I awoke on an Island called 'Whale-Tail'. Thats where I found Kiku here." Akira said petting Kiku who was sound asleep. "I'd like to ask the same to you Aang."

Aang briefly said how the same happened to him and how he awoke at the south pole, where he met Katara and Sokka. Then how he traveled home and found Momo. Akira said she had also been back home. It was a horrible time for the both of them. Toph let out a big yawn, "Well I'm gonna hit the hay.". Katara agreed on sleep and looked to Aang before she turned to her sleeping bag. It was the happiest she'd seen him since he lost Appa. That was a plus.

Aang and Akira layed themselves on Appa's warm fur as they swapped stories of adventures they had, since they'd last seen eachother. But Aang told Akira that they were probably going back to Ba Sing Sa in the morning, since neither of them knew it had been taken over... what a shock it would be to the both of them. Little did they know Katara was listening with her back to them. She didn't want to be the one to say that all could be lost...

* * *

**Some seemed kinda iffy, but there it be, chapter 3!**


	4. Off We Go!

**Chapter 4: Off We Go!**

**Here's chapter four of the story... So I tell you, read on! XD**

As Aang felt the light on his eyelids the next morning, he refused to open them. He wanted to stay asleep and go back to his dream. His sister was there, and he didn't want to leave her again. He hadn't dreamt of her since at the South Pole, and had nearly forgotten what she looked like. So he tried to dig into Appa's fur to avoid the sunlight. With hopeless efforts, he reluctantly opened his eyes.

He saw it was later than he thought, seeing that even Sokka was up and sitting at the fire, stirring some type of soup in a pot. Toph was sitting against a rock, laid back with her arms crossed with a piece of grass sticking out of her mouth. The King and Basco were still asleep, with the King using Basco as a pillow. Katara froze a bowel of water to use as a mirror as she braided her hair.

Taking a scan over the cave, his sister was nowhere in sight. _So it was a dream,_ Aang thought. But then a ball of white and grey fur rolled across the cave. Momo was playing with another animal... Kiku!

"Should I start to call you snoozles, or is this just a one time thing?" Toph said with a smirk to Aang.

"Hey, not a bad idea!" Sokka said. _No more nickname, _Sokka thought happily.

"Well then, your twinkle toes!" Toph said to Sokka. Sokka shouted in rejection as Aang sat at the fire with a yawn. Getting his old nickname back, Sokka went back to stirring the contents in the pot.

"Want some soup Aang?" Sokka said as he lifted the spoon to let the soup fall back into the pot.

"Uh... sure I guess. Hey where's Akira?" Aang asked. Hopefully it wasn't a dream; otherwise everyone would think he was insane.

"Sokka's soup is made from the seal jerky he got from our dad." Katara said as she walked over, sitting beside Aang. "Akira doesn't eat meat, so she went to go get fruit from the moonpeach tree down the trail. I don't know if you'd want any of the soup Aang."

"Right. So after breakfast are we going to head back to Ba Sing Sa? The King will really need to get back." Aang said. Everyone looked to each other nervously. He really didn't know.

"Hey everyone! Aang, you finally woke up!" Akira said coming into the cave with an armful of fruit. As Aang turned to see, everyone else wiped their foreheads in relief, _whew_.

As everyone sat at the fire, including the King, they ate their breakfast trying to decide what to do. But Aang asked why not head back to Ba Sing Sa. "Well Aang," Katara began, "When you were hit by Azula, you were out cold. We didn't have enough reinforcements, so we had to run away. I'm guessing that now, the fire nation had a hold of the city." Katara said the last few words slowly as she looked at her hands so she wouldn't see his reaction.

The two twins sat there for a moment, mouths open in shock. How could this be? Ba Sing Sa was the un-impenetrable city! "What can we do? We've got to do something!" Aang shouted.

"Ba Sing Sa was the last chance for the earth kingdom! Really, we should go back!" Akira suggested.

"Stop!" Toph yelled. Then in a calm tone she said, "We need to figure out a plan. A well thought out plan put together but all of us, TOGETHER."

"What can we do?" The King said solemnly.

"First we should probably find a place to stay while we plan. Someplace not taken by the Fire Nation." Sokka said. Everyone thought of where to go. Not Omashu, the firenation still had a hold on that city. Then something clicked.

"We can go to Whale-Tail Island!" Akira announced, "That's where I was staying a while back. I'm almost positive it's safe there. I know a family there that'd let us stay there. They own the local inn."

"That's not such a bad idea." Katara said, "But what about Appa and the others. Appa isn't exactly pocket-sized."

"They allow animals. There's one room that's right by the stables. Hardly anyone uses it so it's in top shape. I helped there for a while before I went to Ba Sing Sa."

Part two…

"You guys," Sokka said solemnly, "remember, it's almost back home! Also how can there still be people, it's in the air nation!"

"I know what you mean. When I first was there, just earth nation people were there. I thought it was because of the Mai-Ju celebration they held way back." Akira said, "But then they told me about the war and all, and how earth nation and rebel fire nation people came together and rebuilt the islands city."

"I don't know, would we have enough time? Like Sokka said, its way down south. In a different nation and across The Great Desert." The King stated. Then Toph walked over to Sokka's bag and began to rummage through it. Everyone wondered what she was doing, especially Sokka.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Shouted Sokka.

"Hold your hog-horses snoozles!" Toph said as she walked over and sat, spreading out the map she held in her hands of the four nations. "This is what we can do to get there. Let me finish then you can say what you wish. Ok so we're here." Toph said pointing just south of Ba Sing Sa. "We can cross the Tai river and follow the Pahoe Mountain Spine to avoid the Desert." She continued tracing her finger across the eastern side of the Desert, following the mountains down the coast to just south of the desert. "Then we would cross the water pass between Whale-Tail Island and the mainland. It could work. If we traveled all day and as far through the night as possible, we could even make it tomorrow afternoon."

Everyone sat, examining the possibility of traveling that route. "Sure it might take a while longer, but hey, I'd rather be blind on Appa, than having my vision blurred in that desert."

"Wow, that's not a bad idea at all! I was thinking to go on the west side, but hey! It's not as hot on the East side!" Akira said.

"I say it's a good idea," Aang said, "We might even be able to talk to a few fire nation people to see if they can bend!" Everyone thought it was a good plan. But the weight on Appa would be a little over normal. So for the trip, Aang, Akira, Momo, and Kiku would fly throughout the trip with Sokka guiding Appa. They would head out as soon as possible, to not waste time.

------

**Authors Note You can look up the Avatar world map online to find the specific route! **

**----**

After a few hours, they had already crossed the river, and were a good hour into the Tai Spine. The sky was clear as the sun beat down. To the west, you could see the great desert on the horizon.

"Hey, how do you think Jet is doing?" Katara said looking up from a scroll she was reading.

"I've been wondering the same thing." Aang said as he flew beside Appa, "What was wrong with him anyway?"

"Well, that's the bad thing, I couldn't figure it out. It was something beyond my healing powers." Katara said sadly.

"This Jet guy, is he a friend?" Akira asked. A lot of things today she didn't know about, she let slip by. For instance, the whole desert scenario about some guy and a giant owl. They said he was in that desert right beside them. Then they were talking about Sokka and cactus juice. During these conversations, Akira and the King just shrugged and had their own conversations. He explained how the city had been ambushed with the fraud Kyoshi Island warriors.

Part Three... ha ha just for you watson122 the next part

As the day went by, it got hotter and hotter as they traveled farther away from the cool north. As the sun began to set, and the sky began to darken, they continued, determined to make it to the other side of the desert. Compared to the desert this was a piece of cake, all they had to do was keep each other awake, including Appa.

Millions of stars shone in the sky when they finally reached the southern part of the Tai spine, where they camped for the remainder of the night. Tired, they quickly set up their sleeping bags as the three earth benders quickly set up a sturdy dome over everyone to block the morning light so they could sleep. Not speaking a word besides 'goodnight' or 'see you in the morning' everyone was out before the lay their heads down.

--------

Akira woke the next morning sore. Even though flying is a great advantage, holding yourself up for so long can take it's tole on your arms. Sitting up and stretching her arm a little, she saw everyone was still sleeping. So, stepping out the cave, she put her hand to the ground and closed her eyes. Standing, she walked to the stream she felt nearby and washed up.

Looking at herself in the water, she sighed, "You can do this,"

She took her stance, concentrating on the water. Raising her arms, a small blob of water began to rise, and then with a plop, it fell back into the water. Frustrated she muttered, "Why can't I do this?"

"You're too tense," She turned to see Katara leaning against a tree behind her.

"Oh, hey Katara."

"Here, let me help." Katara said walking to the waters edge. "Like I said, you're too tense. You can't be tough like a rock, but flexible like the water. Copy what I do."

Katara pushed and pulled the water gently back and forth. Taking a deep breath, Akira allowed herself to relax. Mimicking Katara's movements, Akira began to see the water begin to move back and forth.

"Wow, I guess quick learning is an Avatar trait!" Katara said smiling.

So Katara continued to try to teach Akira the basics. Learning them all, she had been taught the same moves Aang had learned before they received the scroll. Talking, they found they had a lot in common. Katara decided she could trust Akira. Seeing it was brighter, they decided to head back.

When they got there, they found Sokka still sleeping. He did hold his title after all! Aang was tending the fire with the King sitting by. But Toph was nowhere to be seen.

"So you think you've got earthbending mastered?" Akira heard from not above, but under her. Then she heard something behind her. She turned to find Toph burst from the earth as she threw a huge boulder towards Akira.

Katara took refuge beside Aang at the fire as they watched. Sokka, still sleeping. Taken by surprise, Akira would have probably been hit. But she planted her feet and split the rock on either side of her, spun and threw a half back.

Toph side-stepped the boulder, but more were coming. Easily hitting them out of the way, Toph bended the metal pot on the fire behind Akira and bended it towards Akira's back. Akira turned, confused seeing that it wasn't rock, "Metal?" She said stumped, but quickly ducked as it flew over her head. Then Toph, taking the chance, hit her with a rock, hitting Akira to her back.

Toph walked over and held out a hand, "You're pretty good." Toph said.

Akira opened her eyes with a smirk. She quickly sunk into the ground. Using great force, she shot the earth under Toph sending her flying. Then she sprung from underneath and leapt into the air catching Toph and setting her on her feet. "You're pretty good yourself!" Akira said. "But how in the world did you bend the metal pot?"

"Now that secret is what makes me a master." Toph said with a smirk. Turning, Toph shifted the earth under Sokka back and forth, "C'mon Snoozle's... it's time for you to wake up! We've got to get going!"

Part four

They all packed up and set out once again. They made it before the sun set that day. On the map the island looked small, but it was huge! Coming toward it from the water, it looked like coming to a continent. They crossed about 5 kilometers of lush green land before the came to the vast village on the island.

Landing in front of the city gaits, they headed into the village. Unlike anywhere else, there were people from fire, earth, and water nations. The weirdest thing, they were all getting along together! Walking down the market streets, people were laughing and joking. Looking about Aang thought, 'Now this is what the world should be like, everyone together in harmony'.

Once they reached the inn, Akira walked to the door and lightly tapped 3 times. After a moment's pause, the door opened to reveal a boy a little taller than Akira, looking about her age; he had normal earth clothing on with light brown shaggy hair. He was barefoot which indicated he was probably an Earth bender.

"Akira! You're back!" He exclaimed as the two embraced in a hug. He pulled her back hands on shoulders and examined her face, "Well you're not dead, and you seem to be in one piece, that's always good." He said seriously. Then he broke out into a huge grin.

"Ha ha very funny! Hey Matsu, do you think your mom could lend me the summer house by the stables?" Akira replied.

"Sure, but why would you need such a big room?" Matsu replied then looked over Akira shoulder.

"Well, there are some people I would like you to meet." Akira said as she grabbed his wrist leading him towards the group. "Hey guys, this is Matsu. Matsu this is Toph..." Akira introduced everyone as they all waved in return. Then she came to Aang. ".. and this is my brother Aang, the other Avatar."

"Hey, so your the brother she won't stop talking about, nice to finally meet you!" Matsu said in reply holding his hand up for a high-five.

"Nice to meet you too," Aang said slapping Matsu's hand.

"Hey, you guys just made it for supper, let me go tell my mom while you guys get settled. Akira knows where it is I hope." Matsu said as he ran back into the door of the main building of the Inn.

**Here's chapter four! Who is this Matsu kid? How does Akira know him so well? Well in the next chapter you'll find out!**


	5. A Plan

**Chapter 5: A pan**

**It's been a while, but here's chapter 5**

Settling Appa in the stable, the king refused to have Basco put there and insisted he be put in the summer home with the group. So after that little fiasco, the gang (and Basco) went into the summer home. Walking in, it was oddly similar to the home they stayed at in Ba Sing Sa. It opened into a living area and branched off into two sleeping quarters and a bathroom area.

"Well this seems nice!" Toph stated looking about, "but oddly familiar."

"Oh, I don't know how it would. The last people to stay here were the Bei Fongs about 5 years back. Did you hear the news? Their daughter has gone missing. Isn't that weird?" Akira said.

"Ha, yeah, weird." Toph said.

-------

As the roast duck was set on the table, Sokka looked at it, drooling, waiting to dig in. In front of everyone was a great homemade meal. "Don't look now, but the food might suddenly disappear. Done by the great Sokka." Toph whispered to Akira who sat between her and the King. At the heads of the table sat Matsu and his mother, whose name was Edma. She was a small, kind woman in her mid-thirties with waist long hair that was pulled back. She had the same brown hair as her son. They shared the same eyes as well, but Matsu must have resembled his father the most, whom wasn't present.

"Well, dig in!" Edma announced with a grin. Sokka happily attacked the plates of food before him. As they ate, the talked among themselves about normal table topics.

"So," Akira said, "Do you know what happened to Ba Sing Sa?" She kept her eyes on her plate as she said this. She didn't want to tell them, but it'd be better now than later.

"What? The King is here, so they must be doing Ok, right?" Matsu said. Looking over he saw Akira's puzzled look.

"The fire nation has taken over the city." Akira said quickly. Edma dropped her chop sticks and Matsu just had a deer in the headlight look about him. Everyone just looked at their food, avoiding eye contact.

"Wh... when did this happen?" Edma said breathlessly.

"Just recently, about 2 weeks ago." The King said sadly.

"Mother, do you think dad is Ok?" Matsu said with a worried expression.

"I don't know... all we can do is pray. You see, my husband, Will, was stationed in Ba Sing Sa as an earth guard of the city. He protected the inner ring from possible threats with his bending. But if the city has been taken..." Her voice trailed off. The rest of the meal was in awkward silence except for the thank yous said as everyone took their plates to the sink in the kitchen.

---

Chapter Five part 2

Edma was slaving over the plates in the sink while everyone was outside on the deck, enjoying the sunset. Then Katara and Aang came into the kitchen. "Here, let us help with that, you can go outside and enjoy yourself, we've got this." Katara said laying a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"No, no that's quite alright. I can do it." Edma protested with a smile.

"Really, no offense, but we can get it done twice as fast." Aang said. Katara lifted a plate and bended the soapy water around it. Then tossing it to Aang, Aang caught the plate in a bended air globe around the plate to dry it and set it in the cabinet to the left of the sink.

"Ha, a couple of benders eh? If you insist, then go on ahead. Thanks." Edma said with smile, and went out to join the others.

"Aang how are you feeling? I mean since..." Katara said as they continued their process.

"I'm fine, really." Aang replied, but Katara knew otherwise.

"Aang, I know you're not telling me something. Please..." Katara stopped bending until Aang looked her in the eye, "you can tell me anything. You know that." Aang looked down and put the plate in his hand in the cabinet.

"I... I don't know. It's alright, I'm alright... really!" Aang tried to say with a completely fake smile. 'He's a horrible liar!' Katara thought to herself. But she continued to stare him strait in the eye as if to say, "Yeah right you're not going to fool me. So just tell..."

With a sigh, Aang said "Honestly, I really don't think I've mastered the avatar state." He didn't lie... but he didn't tell the whole truth either. Katara would have to ask later so she tossed Aang the plate as they continued to clean. "Do you think that there will really be a fire bending master here?"

"Aang, we'll find you a teacher, you need to cheer up. What happened to your optimistic way? Besides, didn't you see everyone in the village? They all seemed so kind, getting along with one another, no matter the nation. Plus, your sister could probably help with the whole fighting the fire lord thing. Do you think she could have been visited by a former avatar?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but wouldn't you think Roku would have told me?" Aang said as he put the last of the plates in the cabinet. Katara came over and set a hand on Aang's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"We'll go tomorrow looking for a master. I could teach Akira water bending. Don't worry, we'll get through this." Katara said, and then she kissed Aang on the cheek, leaving him blushing. "C'mon, let's go join the others!" Katara said grabbing Aang's wrist as they headed outside with the others.

---

That night, Akira and Matsu sat under the stars in the grassy back yard. "..but honestly, do you know if the guards and my dad got out in time? I mean, you traveled there in search of your brother the same time he left."

"Matsu, sorry I really don't know anything. I didn't go back to the home or anything. When I was being chased by the fire nation, I just left." Akira said. A silence followed. Akira had heard rumors that all guards were held captive by the Dai lei, but she didn't want to tell Matsu that.

"If and when we go back to Ba Sing Sa, I'll help you find your dad, alright?" Akira said turning her head towards Matsu whose eyes were shut.

Opening his eyes he turned his head, "Alright, then tomorrow I'll help you and Aang find a master." He smiled his side smile that always made Akira happy no matter how sad she might be. She smiled back. Both of them quickly looked away as they blushed thinking how stupidly they were smiling at one another.

"So...umm..." Matsu managed to get out as a shooting star shot across the sky.

"Oh!" They both shouted pointing towards the star. "Well make a wish," Akira said. They both closed their eyes and made a wish.

"Hey! When everyone was out on the deck, I looked into the house and saw that water tribe girl kiss your brother! Are they... you know.. together?" Matsu said, mustering for a topic to break the silence.

"What! Really? That's kind of funny I was thinking they might have liked each other. Hey! Let's try to get them together... just for the heck of it!" Akira said excitedly.

"You're kidding me right?" Matsu said looking towards Akira. She looked back with a confused look on her face. "I'm so in! It's getting pretty boring around here anyways."

"Hold up!" A voice came from above them on the deck. They looked back to see Toph towering above the two. "I'm in it too!"

----------


	6. Fire Bender Anyone?

**Chapter 6: Fire Bender Anyone?**

**Here it is, sorry for the wait.**

**----**

"You guys have no idea how long I've waited to do this." Toph said. The three sat behind the house on the grass. The air was warm with a slight breeze which was also warm. There was no need for a light. The moon took care of that as it shone among the many stars in the sky. "I was thinking of getting Sokka to help get them together. But, well you know, it's his sister and all."

"Aang's my brother, and I don't really have a problem with it." Akira said. "He really seems to like her. But what can we do? We can't just ditch them for a day." Akira said this as she unconsciously picked at the grass. She looked up to see Toph and Matsu looking at her. "What?"

"That's perfect!" Matsu shouted with a grin. "We could get up early and leave. You have to find a master anyways. We would just have to start early." It seemed perfect, but Toph had doubts.

"Just one problem, Sokka." Toph said soberly. "He's not exactly a morning person. I don't know how.. "

"Wait here!" Matsu shouted as he ran into the house. Moments later he returned holding a piece of paper. "This... will solve the problem."

"What do you mean? It's just a piece of paper. What are we going to do, threat him with a paper cut?" Toph said.

"It's what's on the paper that counts, look." Matsu said as he spread out the paper on the grass. Taking a look, Akira's face brightened up.

"It's perfect!" She said happily. Toph sat with an extremely bored look on her face. She made a coughing sound that said, 'Hello? Remember me? I'm blind!' "Oh right, sorry Toph. It's a coupon for an all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet. From what I saw at dinner, it'll get him up." Akira said with a smirk.

----

Inside, everyone else was playing a four-person game of pai-sho. Simultaneously, Aang, Katara, and Sokka itched their noses. They all thought 'Someone's thinking of me'. Sokka thought instantly of Suki. 'Ha ha sweet!' He thought to himself smiling.

"Why are you smiling boy?" Edma said to Sokka. "I just took your piece off the board!" Then she continued and got the other two. "Ha-ha! I win!" Everyone, jaws dropped, just stared at the happy woman.

---

The sun. Katara could feel it on her eyelids the next morning as it came through the window. She yawned and rolled over, away from the light. She remembered her dream the night before with fear. She hoped it would never come true.

She was standing with Aang looking out at the sunset. They were talking when she looked to her right to see Prince Zuko coming her way. He hadn't really changed form the last time she saw him. Only his scar was gone. "Zuko?" She said.

"I just wanted to thank you." Zuko said. Whoa, this caught her off guard. For what did he thank her? She never did anything for him.

"Why would you thank me? I never did anything." Katara said confused. He didn't look at her with hate or anger.

"You healed me." Those three words echoed in Katara's mind. She only shook her head in response. No way... She remembered back in the cave, she never did, she didn't get the chance. Since Katara wasn't doing anything, Aang took action.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted angrily. "Haven't you done enough damage?" Aang threw an air blast at Zuko. This made Zuko angry. So he shot a fire blast back in return. So they fought. Katara seemed to be frozen, she couldn't do anything. She couldn't move. So she yelled.

"Stop!" She shouted over and over. But they kept going at it. Then Zuko shot at Aang. Aang jumped in the air to dodge it, but she was standing behind him. As it came towards her, she begged her muscles to move. It seemed to come slowly. As it came closer, she tried harder and harder to force her eyes closed. It was getting to bright.

Then she woke...

The bright fire was the sun shining on her face. But the weirdest thing about her dream was that she didn't want Aang to hurt Zuko very much...She quickly realized something was missing. Looking to her right, where Toph should have been, there was no Toph. Her bed wasn't made, but it was empty.

She quickly got dressed and put up her hair. Looking in the mirror, she was putting back her hair loops as a knock came at the door. "Come in." She said. She turned to see Aang standing in the doorway. "Have you seen Toph? She wasn't here when I woke up. She usually sleeps in."

"I was just going to ask the same about the others. Even Sokka is up and gone." Aang said. "But they left this." Aang held up a piece of paper. Katara walked over and examined the note.

'Gone to find a master for Akira. I've left addresses of firebenders for you guys. I figured if we split up, we'd cover more ground. The others are with us. The King went out with Basco around the village. Meet us at the fountain in the center of town at midday.'

It was signed by Matsu. On the inside, the two were cheering with joy. They would spend the day together with no one around. But they showed no emotion. "Cool, when should we head out?" Aang said.

---

Early that morning, as the sun was just over the horizon, Toph, Akira, and Matsu got up and ready as quietly as possible. They were like shadows across the wall, barely there. Toph, with the coupon, scratched the paper and held it up to Sokka's nose. "Hm... food?" He said drowsily. 'Good thing this was a scratch and sniff coupon!' Toph thought to herself.

Toph pulled the paper up ever so slowly. Like the coupon, Sokka rose, following the smell. When he was sitting up, Toph poked the side of his head. "Ouch!" He yelped, wincing, as he touched the side of his head. Toph quickly covered his mouth and put a finger to her lips to signal quiet. She waved the coupon in his face.

"Come on Sokka. Get up." She whispered.

"Huh? No way. I'm going back to sleep." he mumbled as he slowly began to fall back to his pillow.

"But Sokka, the food." she said taunting him. That struck a chord. He rose sitting up again.

"What about the food?" Sokka said, as if he was still dreaming.

"Get up, your going to miss the big, all you can eat, warm, buffet." Toph whispered. It was working. Sokka's eye's popped open and he was up before Toph knew what happened.

"What are you waiting for, let's go!" Sokka Said. Toph once again signaled quiet. They met the other two outside.

---

Aang and Katara's search was beginning to be hopeless. But it was sort of awkward as it was. Walking to someone's door was like asking for charity. Almost the same thing happened at each address.

They'd knock. Then someone would answer in red, firenation clothing. Aang and Katara would go back and forth, explaining the situation. But as soon as the words, avatar, or fire nation master, passed through their lips, the door would be shut in their face.

----

After the four ate, they headed to houses as well. Their luck was the same, if not worse. No one would want to teach the Avatars. When Matsu, Toph, or Sokka would talk about how people were so disrespectful and yada yada... Akira wouldn't say a word. He face was wooden, expressionless.

----

At midday everyone sat at the fountain, bummed. There wasn't one person who agreed to teach the two Avatars. The strange thing was that no one, not one person, even gave them a second glance.

"You know guys; it might have been because no one wants to go back on their country." Sokka said, "They know what could happen if they taught you two."

"That'd be true if they were fire benders." Akira spoke up all of a sudden. Everyone looked at her funny.

"What do you mean? Unless we all went crazy we saw a bunch of fire nation people today."

"We all 'thought' we saw them. They weren't truly fire nation. You didn't see their eyes." Akira said.

"Uh... what are you talking about?" Aang said.

"Their eyes. You can tell what nation they are from by their eyes. People of the water tribes have blue eyes. See?" It was true, both Katara and Sokka had blue eyes. "Then, most fire nation people have piercing fiery eyes that are orange or gold. That's how I could tell. Not one person could have been fire nation."

"But why? Why resemble something that's causing pain?" Katara said.

"I know..." Matsu said with his head down. "My mom was speaking of it once when I was little. I didn't want to believe it. So today I really was hoping that someone 'was' of the fire nation. It's a gimmick to bring in tourists I guess. My mom was saying that the founders of Whale-Tail wanted it to be a symbol of what the world could be. Only the locals know of the true reason."

"So there's no Fire benders?" Toph said disappointed.

"I'm guessing not. Sorry guys. Really I am. I guess I just wanted to prove the truth wrong." Matsu said sadly. Akira put her hand on his shoulder.

Everyone sat there wondering what they would do next. Aang and Akira needed to learn fire bending. The nations were crumbling one by one. The comet was coming closer with each passing day. It seemed almost hopeless now with the sturdy earth kingdom gone. What could they do, they were a group of kids hoping to make peace of the whole world.

Really, what could they do...?


End file.
